Bootylicious
by AzzerthePirate
Summary: Wesker returns home to find Chris dancing in the kitchen. He likes what he sees. SMUT BOYxBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**A.N: This was created after I was told to write smut by CarEKaos. I was also listening to _Bootylicious_ by Destiny's Child whilst thinking of a way for the smut to happen, and this just kind of happened. Not beta'd properly either. This was going to be updated DAYS ago, but that stupid Error 2 thing was there! **

**Summary: Wesker returns home to find Chris dancing in the kitchen. He likes what he sees. **

**Rating: M for SMUTTTTYYYYYGOOODDNESSSSS!**

**Pairing: Chris/Wesker. **

**Sock!Verse**

**Bootylicious**

**Disclaimer: SOOOOOO don't own.**

* * *

Wesker walked through the door, depositing the keys off on the side, kicking his shoes off as well. Socks walked up to him and mewled, wrapping himself around his humans legs. He knelt down and petted the cat, figuring Phobos was sleeping off his latest meal. He stopped and stood up when he heard singing coming from the kitchen.

"_is my body is too bootylicious for you babe?"_ Chris was obviously cooking something, judging from the smell emitting from the room in front of him. He walked over to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, a smirk gracing his features. Chris hadn't noticed he was standing there and continued dancing and singing. "_I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly. Is my body too bootylicious for you babe-" _Chris turned and stopped abruptly, shock written all over his face. He stood, rooted to the spot, obviously torn between trying to run and trying to think of a good excuse to be dancing and singing to _Destiny's Child_. He opted for the latter. "W-Wesker... Uh... Th-This isn't what it looks like... Uhm-" He stopped talking at the look on Wesker's face.

"Oh, no, Chris... Don't stop on my behalf... I'm quite enjoying the show" The blonde purred, walking forward like a predator stalking his prey. Chris stayed stock still, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Uh.. R-Right..." Chris stammered. Wesker came to a halt right in front of him, planting his hands on either side of Chris on the counter.

"There's only _one_ criticism though..." Wesker purred again, kissing Chris' jaw.

"O-Oh?" Chris leant his head to the side, allowing Wesker more space to kiss and nip.

"You didn't wait for me to come home to watch this almost" Wesker licked a trail up to Chris' ear and bit down on his earlobe softly "_erotic_ display" he purred, his hands moving to lift up Chris' shirt, whilst biting on Chris' neck, earning him a groan in response. He moved away and took off the tee-shirt completely, revealing the brunettes tanned and toned body. Wesker threw the shirt somewhere behind him, and moved down to bite and suck Chris' nipples, making Chris moan and arch his body up towards Wesker, wanting more friction. Wesker moved his body up and kissed Chris forcefully on the mouth. Chris moaned and kissed back, his hands going up to Wesker's own button up and started un-doing the top fumbling ever so slightly. He groaned in frustration making Wesker chuckle in his mouth. Chris pulled back

"What's so funny?" Chris demanded.

"Just your inability to do the simplest task whilst being incredibly" Wesker thrust his hips into Chris' "_turned on"_ He thrust his hips again making Chris throw his head back and groan loudly, Wesker went back to attacking Chris' neck, biting and marking him. Chris attempted to go back to un-buttoning Wesker's shirt, who just batted his hands away and did it himself, popping all the buttons off in the process, making them fly everywhere. Chris groaned for an entirely different reason; seeing Wesker lose control like that, even if it was ruining a shirt turned him on more than he would like to admit. He grabbed the back of Wesker's head and pulled him into another kiss, which was messy. Wesker growled and grabbed Chris' hips and squeezed tight, trying to take back some of the control Chris attempted to take from him. He smirked into the kiss when Chris whimpered from the pain, the brunettes hands moving from his head to his shoulders to take off the shirt that was hanging there, making it drop to the floor.

Wesker moved his hands to Chris' belt buckle, undoing it and undoing the button and zipper of the trousers with practised ease. He dipped his hand into the smaller man's boxers and grabbed the already painfully hard erection concealed by the fabric. Chris let out another moan as Wesker started to pump. The blonde removed his hand and pushed the boxers and trousers down completely, letting the pool round Chris' ankles. Chris let his hands trail down Weskers chest, pinching his nipples and then down to the blondes own trousers, undoing them and pushing them down. Wesker stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Wesker pulled away and span Chris round so he was leaning over the counter. He started kissing the back of Chris' neck, nipping and sucking. His hand moved round to Chris' mouth and put two fingers to his lips.

"Suck" Wesker panted, Chris obliged, wrapping his tongue around the digit and sucking it like his life depended on it. When Wesker felt that his fingers were slick enough, he removed them, bringing them down to circle Chris' hole. He pushed one digit in and pushed it until it was sheathed down to the knuckle, making Chris hiss in pain. Wesker push it in and out, fucking Chris with on finger before adding another. Scissoring and stretching Chris. The brunette started panting, his hand went down to his own arousal wanting some form of release. Wesker noticed this and batted his hand away, making it rest on the counter. Wesker decided that Chris was stretched enough and removed his two fingers, making Chris whimper from the lack of contact. The blonde spat on his hand and stroke his arousal, spreading the pre-cum over the head as well. He lined him self up and pushed in.

Chris hissed from the intrusion and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Wesker kept pushing until he was fully encased inside of Chris. He stopped, panting, letting Chris get used to his size. He may be a bastard most of the time, but he was sure this was painful and wanted Chris to get accustomed to him before pulling out. He leant down and started kissing his neck and stroking his sides to get him to calm down, and relax. Chris nodded his head, a clear sign for Wesker to continue. The blonde pulled out halfway before slamming back into Chris, grunting from the tightness. He did this a couple more times, before pulling out so the only thing in Chris was his tip. H slammed his hips forward. Chris cried out, a cry that was mixed between pain and pleasure. Wesker hoped it was more pleasure.

Wesker continued this rhythm before he heard the tell tale signs of Chris getting closer to the edge. He moved his hand from Chris' hips to Chris' manhood. Stroking hard and fast. Chris' breathing became laboured and hard, he cried out and shot his semen over his abdomen, Wesker's hand and the counter top, his muscles contracting around Wesker, making his already tight hole tighter. Wesker's thrusts started to become erratic and un-even as his neared his climax, grunting as he shot his load inside of Chris. He rode out his orgasm and pulled out after a few seconds making Chris whimper from the loss of contact. He turned Chris around so he was facing him, and placed a slow and lazy kiss against his lips. Chris sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wesker's neck. The only time Wesker ever showed Chris any affection was after sex, so Chris savoured the moment. Wesker pulled away and looked down.

"Turn off the oven. I'm having a shower, and I expect you to be in after cleaning the mess you made on the counter" Wesker placed another quick kiss to Chris' lips and moved to the direction on the bathroom.

Chris sighed and did as he was told. He followed Wesker in the direction of the bathroom. Maybe they could have shower sex again.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it! cyber!cookies for all who review! **

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
